The Mason Twins
by Elizabeth-98
Summary: Everlie and Elizabeth Mason the twin sisters to Edward Cullen. Vampires turned 100's of years ago have since lived separate lives from their brothers. But now they are back to help the Cullen's and the witnesses protect Renesmee. One-Shot Alistair x OC Set in Breaking Dawn


Everlie and Elizabeth Mason

Garret P.o.V

All the people the Cullen's had invited had now arrived and still no sign of Alice or Jasper. We all heard the fast footsteps of our kind approaching the house.

"More witnesses" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe Alice sent them" Bella offered we all nodded standing up seconds later there was a knock at the door Edward opened it to reveal two about 19 year old girls with bronze hair one had it pin straight the other in curls and both had bright crimson eyes.

Edward seemed surprised and happy with these new guests, Carlisle smiled.

"What are you two doing here" Carlisle asked.

"Alice sent us" The one with the straight hair said every one's faces fell.

"We know the story I saw it in Jasper's thoughts" The one with curly hair said Edward pulled them in for a hug come to think of it they look like copies of Edward.

"Introductions" Carlisle said. "Everyone this is Everlie and Elizabeth Masen, Edward's biological sisters" Carlisle told us we were all shocked.

"Nice to meet you" Kate said stepping forward shaking her hand we all held our breaths we knew what she was trying to do when nothing happened we were puzzled.

"It's cute you tried to shock me" Everlie the curly haired twin said laughing dryly we all chuckled at Kate's expression.

"Evie's a shield…Elizabeth's a tracker their both mind readers" Edward explained we nodded Elizabeth frowned.

"Where is he Carlisle" Elizabeth asks Carlisle chuckled pointing upstairs she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you got him here" She told Carlisle.

"Me too I assumed you would be with him" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no I was helping someone in England he didn't want to come" She joked Carlisle laughed the rest of us were confused.

"Oh every one Elizabeth is Alistair's mate" Carlisle explained we were all shocked.

"The infamous loner vampire has a mate" Liam asked we all chuckled and Elizabeth disappeared upstairs.

"Can I meet my niece" Everlie asked Edward nodded and Rosalie brought Nessie forward Nessie smiled as did Evie.

"The bronze hair gene is really strong" Evie joked her red eyes twinkling as she held Nessie. Edward, Evie, Elizabeth and Nessie all had the exact same shade of bronze.

"Did you find out where Alice and Jasper were going" Edward asked Evie.

"Yes" She told him "But I can't tell you she needs to keep from the minds that can be read" She told Edward we all clicked on to the fact she was talking about Aro.

"Okay" Edward nodded then wrapped his arms around Bella.

"So what have you been up too Eddie" Evie asked smiling Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty obvious" He shrugged gesturing to Nessie, Evie chuckled.

Evie went around greeting us all she seemed bubbly and happy.

"Don't be fooled Garrett that one has a nasty temper" Edward said reading my thoughts.

"That's offensive Eddie" She gasped then laughed. "Besides Elizabeth is more lethal" She defended.

"Yeah I am…but you're a complete bitch when you're angry Evie I still have the scars to prove it" Elizabeth yelled from upstairs we all laughed Evie pouted.

"So how come you two don't live with the Cullen's" Kate asked.

"17 years with Eddie was enough…eternity living with him would have been hell" Elizabeth told us walking into the room closely followed by Alistair who had a protective arm around her waist although he looked considerably happier.

"You weren't exactly an angel growing up" Edward added Elizabeth and Evie laughed.

"I'm more suited to this century" Elizabeth grinned showing of her row of straight teeth if any human were here they would probably shit themselves.

"So have you had experience with the Volturi before" Siobhan asked.

Elizabeth sneered and Evie shrugged "They want me because my tracking skills are 100 times better than there precious Demetri" Elizabeth hissed.

"I take it Aro and you have met" Liam asked.

"Unfortunately" Elizabeth growled out "But he's knows he can't have me because he can't find me" She added.

"That's why Alice left you know" Evie said.

"Aro wants Alice more than anything" Elizabeth added.

"Think about it the ones who've met the Volturi whenever they want a certain person they mysteriously gather evidence that the coven is guilty" Evie said.

"Then the person with the gift that Aro desires is pardoned because they apparently have innocent thoughts" Elizabeth finished.

"It does make sense I never saw the pattern before" Eleazar said.

The days following Bella started practicing expanding her shield on others, Elizabeth was perched on Alistair's back watching her new sister in law train.

Edward was being shocked by Kate; Elizabeth and Emmett were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Go on Eddie take it like a man" Emmett and Elizabeth chanted Edward rolled his eyes.

It wasn't working though then Kate stopped and smiled Elizabeth went wide eyed.

"No Kate" She warned Edward had the same warning glare.

"No she needs more incentive…maybe Nessie is awake from her nap I'm sure she'd like to help" She said I saw Bella's eyes flash with anger Elizabeth was off Alistair's back and holding a restraining arm around Bella like a shot wow she was fast.

"Bella killing Kate won't help" She whispered, Elizabeth smiled "Try now Kate" Elizabeth added Kate held her arm on Edwards and nothing happened we all cheered for Bella.

Elizabeth P.o.V

It was the night before the confrontation with the Volturi, Ness and Bella were in the tent I already knew her plan for keeping Ness and Jake safe unlike Edward I could read Bella's mind and I knew that it wasn't a bad idea.

I was honestly worried about tomorrow I leaned further into my Alistair's arms he tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead, I looked at my sister conversing with Liam I couldn't lose her, then I looked at Edward who was on a outer edge of the circle watching us all our eyes met briefly.

_You know I do love you right I mean I might tease you and shit but I do…I'm happy you found your happiness _I directed that thought to him he smiled.

_I love you too sister _He thought back I smiled too.

After hearing the creepy story from Dracula 1 & 2 we all broke off into small conversations.

Before I really knew it we were in the field with the snow firmly stuck to the ground, I met Alistair's crimson eyes and I smiled oh how I love him.

The line of black advanced on us and stopped a way away then Aro stepped forward.

"He's for looking Alice" Edward and I whispered so only our group could hear.

Aro's eyes stopped on Bella then his gaze fell to mine his eyes grew excited his mind was clear that he wanted me and Bella if Alice was not here.

I tuned out mostly I tensed slightly when Edward had to go to him I could see Bella hating that as well.

"Can I meet her" Aro asked excited.

Bella looked at Emmett and I for back up I squeezed Alistair's hand then walked up next to Emmett he may be strong but I was fast and one hell of a fighter.

"Dear Bella immortality becomes you" He purred then he looked at me. "Precious Elizabeth so thrilling to be in your company again" He added I didn't speak, Nessie showed him her life with her gift.

Aro didn't even bother trying to read my mind because he couldn't, ever snice Evie had mastered her shield powers she had me under her shield constantly so it would be no use and Aro knew it, only Edward could penetrate Evie's shield. We assume because we have a genetic relation.

We walked back to our line and retook our places, Aro was looking for a way to get us all killed.

Then I smelt her scent and my eyes widened.

"Alice" Edward and I said disbelieving Aro smiled wider.

"Alice" He cheered there they were Alice and Jasper I read her mind she had found another hybrid named Nathuel.

She went straight to Aro and held out her hand for him to take.

Then I sucked into a vision of the future through Alice and Aro's minds I looked at Edward wide eyed I knew our group was looking at us worried because of our expressions.

We saw Ness and Jake run off, then Carlisle get killed Edward and I winced looking at each other breathing in deeply it was hard to watch. Now our group was even more confused.

Then in the vision all hell broke loose the fight began, I watched the vision intently not even aware of any of our group trying to speak to Edward and I.

Jasper got killed I sucked in an un needed breath, and then Evie was beheaded as well I gasped quietly it was like a knife in my gut I felt the pain and so did Edward, then Seth and Leah, and then slowly all of the Volturi guard were getting killed helped by the giant crack in the earth Benjamin caused.

Caius was killed by Tanya and Kate, whilst Marcus was killed by the Romanians and lastly Aro was killed by Edward and Bella him being set on fire ended the vision.

"Now you know that's your future but you could always change your mind" Alice told him apart from Aro, Edward and I everyone was confused, Aro's shocked eyes wandered to Edward's then mine I nodded.

"She's not lying Aro" I told him seriously he stepped back slightly wide eyed staring at Alice again then Edward and I shaking his head, he wanted a way out. Everyone else was confused and wondering what we'd seen.

Nathuel and his Aunt came forward and gave their witness and Aro sighed

Aro looked shocked "Dear one's we don't fight today" He told the guard.

"But Aro they converse with werewolf's surely…"Caius trailed off Aro shook his head.

"No Caius" He whispered the guard quickly left, Aro looked at Marcus slightly in guilt that's what he had done to his supposed brother.

Aro stopped when he was at the tree line and looked back.

His eyes stopped on Bella, Benjamin, Zafrani, Edward, Alice and I and he sighed in.

"Such gifts" He whispered then disappeared.

When they were all gone we all cheered Alistair picked me up and spun me around all of the mates engaged in heated kisses including Alistair and I.

"Was it true, that possible future, did you see it or make it up" I asked she nodded grimly I nodded as well and hugged he. "I come home to the Cullen's and the little pixie isn't here it was so quiet without you" I teased she chuckled.

Once back at the house people started leaving.

"So what are you gonna do now" Edward asked coming up behind me I looked at all the departing people.

"Evie's going to stay with the Denali's" I told him "I think Alistair and I will travel a bit but hey I might come stay with you" I told him he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Next time don't leave the visiting so long" He told me then walked off to be with Bella and Ness his final forever.

Alistair wrapped his arms around my waist next and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What do you want to do next" He asked.

"Travelling" I answered with a broad grin.

"I think we can do that" He told me and kissed me on the lips. God I was so lucky to have him and have my friends and 'family' around us. And we had this for eternity that thought made a grin creep onto my face that was sure not to leave for a long time.

The End


End file.
